It's Rusty, Not Fireheart
by iluvbudgies
Summary: Fireheart finds a special someone that wants him back. That special someone is a girl and she is reunited with Fireheart and really wants him back... What will Fireheart do? Will he be the fire that Starclan wants him to be or will he leave the clan life behind? Rated K and there are a few OCs...
1. Rusty's Return

This story takes place a few hours before Graystripe and Fireheart fight...

Fireheart's POV

The air had a faint smell of mouse, so I followed the scent trail. BINGO! There it was, as I got ready to pounce it went through a small house through a fence. I don't remember a fence being there. I jumped onto the fence and I saw a mini twoleg playing with two large dogs. I just started at her, she seemed familiar, her brown silky hair and her chestnut eyes looked up at me. I saw something twinkle in her pocket, there was a bell. Since I wasn't a very wise cat I just stood there watching her. Then she said something that I thought I would never hear again "Rusty?"

A glimmer of hope was in her eyes, I couldn't just ignore her, she was my twoleg's daughter who was 7 human years old, so breaking the warrior code I gracefully jumped down and licked her stretched out hand. She started to stroke me, her fingers running through my fur and behind my ear, how I missed that feeling. She took me into her lap as she stroked me. The two dogs came up to us (which I didn't mind whatsoever) and they licked me and said "Welcome home Rusty!"

What did they mean by that? I told them that I was in a clan and then a collar appeared on my neck, uh oh. How am I meant to explain this, maybe no-one else will notice. Thing is that it has a bell on it, I'm pretty much doomed. Knowing that I already broke my oath to the clan I run out of my twoleg's lap and ran back into the forest. I tried to get my collar off, but I was sneaked up on by Graystripe. How dare he. He started by asking me about the collar, if I wanted to go back to my life as a kittypet. I was in a trance, remembering all the good times I had as a kittypet with the dogs and the mini twoleg. A tear fell down my cheek as Graystripe was waiting for answers but he already got one. He just stared at me with pure shock on his face. He continued by saying what would happen if Bluestar was to find out. I am going to be in major trouble.

No one's POV 

"How could you betray the clan like that, while we are stuck in the dump with food scarce and you get pampered whenever you want?" Graystripe spat.

"I'm not the only one who broke an oath, what about you Graystripe? You are in love with an enemy cat! She may be nice and sweet, I'm not saying she is bad or anything, all I'm saying is, is that I'm not the only one who broke the warrior code!" Fireheart replied with anger on his face.

It was true they had both broken the warrior code but they continued to argue, Graystripe continued by saying that he will tell everyone that he was just a selfish kittypet with no intention of helping the clan if Fireheart told the clan about his affair with silverstream. Fireheart pulled Graystripe's last nerve so Graystripe pounced onto him and they were in a cat fight. The dogs heard the screeches and followed the noise, they rushed through their twolegs' gate to find Fireheart with the mini twoleg running behind them. The two cats were so close to camp that they fought their way into the nursery. Everyone gasped as they saw the two 'friends' fight. The crowd gasped again when two dogs appeared from where the two entered.

Fireheart's POV

The sound of my bell alerted everyone and the fact that there was havoc in the nursery. We still scratched and bit each other out of the nursery and into the clearing under the high rock. Bluestar came out when she was alerted of what was going on and told us to stop. We stopped immediately and sat up. My shoulder was bleeding and I think I broke something. I felt a bit dizzy and I lied down wanting to close my eyes when a doberman pinscher and a german shepherd appeared out of nowhere. I heard growling as everyone gasped once again. One of them smelled me and licked me as I let my eyes close. Even though I seemed to be asleep I could still hear what's going on but I was too weak to move.

"What have you done to Rusty?" One dog asked.

The other said "We'll be taking him now since he kind of still belongs to our twolegs."

"Wait, there just one second," stated Bluestar.

I started to open my eyes and tried to sit up, which luckily I could so now I could see what was happening.

Bluestar's POV

How dare those dogs just stroll into our camp and take one of our clanmates? When Fireheart sat up I asked him what happened. He just stared at me blankly as if he was keeping something. Everyone stared at him. I trotted down but then Graystripe foolishly attacked one of them. The dogs started to attack him, so I foolishly went into attack mode.

No one's POV

Bluestar then lept onto the dog's neck and bit it, the dog howled in pain and tried to shake her off but the she-cat held on tight. Fireheart tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen, then everyone heard a voice, it wasn't the cat's tongue though. "Rusty! Hunter! Ace!"

Everyone stopped, it was a twoleg. Since everyone was distracted the dogs shook off Graystripe and Bluestar and ran in front of Fireheart.

"You cats aren't a family, we are taking Rusty home!" barked the skinnier one.

The twoleg came and the cats fled, Bluestar taking Fireheart to a safe place. The mini twoleg went to the dogs and took them home since she couldn't find the ginger cat anywhere. When the three finally left with tears in the twoleg's eyes the cats came out from their hiding spots, Bluestar practically dragging Fireheart into the clearing.

"What were you thinking Fireheart?" questioned Bluestar.

"Well?" shouted another cat.

Fireheart looked down to the ground and explained with sadness in his voice.

"I was hunting and then I saw a mouse and I followed it and got ready to pounce but then it went through the fence, since the mouse was pretty plump I followed it and I went to the top of the fence." He paused, " I saw two dogs, by the names of Hunter and Ace, playing with the twoleg," a tear fell down Fireheart's face"she stared at me and I stared back and I realised that she was my twoleg's kit. She was older than me but acted like a kit, must be something about the aging process of a twoleg, anyway she called my name and I didn't want her to cry and bring her parents over so I came over and I licked her hand, then she stroked me..." Fireheart trailed off.

Bluestar finished for him by saying that the twoleg put the collar on him. The 'fire' nodded and drooped. Bluestar continued by saying "since you broke your oath to the clan, as punishment you will guard camp for a week, and if you don't, I will demote you to apprenticeship." She finished.

Fireheart's blood began to boil, he shouldn't be punished, Graystripe should be punished, 'he stopped me before I could take my collar off and he is the one who is in love with a riverclan cat!' Fireheart thought and then he brought it up. The clan cats looked in disbelief as Bluestar asked Graystripe if this deed was true. Graystripe denied it and everyone looked back to Fireheart, with his shoulder still bleeding he spat "how come no one ever believes me, just because I used to be a kittypet? He is the code breaker, I kept his secret long enough, clans are so stupid! Hunter was right, this isn't a family, you know what Tigerclaw, you can have this excuse for a clan, I know what you're planning."

Tigerclaw looked at him with a 'how did you know' look as Yellowfang put a cobweb on Fireheart's wound but he just shook it off. Bluestar scolded him for his behaviour while Yellowfang just stared at him. Fireheart limped towards the exit of the camp while saying "If you want to make me an apprentice, fine, but you can't because I'm leaving Thunderclan! Oh yeah one more thing, I don't need the herbs, I'm going to an actual healer, a twoleg healer, I'll be off to the cutter!"

Bluestar then cried "Come back Firehe-"

"It's Rusty, not Fireheart"

Everyone was in horror, their once loyal clanmate was leaving, the fire that was meant to save the clans was put out, he changed the prophecy...


	2. Even more betrayal

Fireheart's/Rusty's POV

I never should have left my twolegs, the forest will be cut down anyway. As I headed down back to the streets, I heard footsteps, someone was following me. I turned around, hissing but I saw that it was a cat that I have never met before. It looked at me with unsheathed claws and as he glared at me with his blue eyes he asked "What are doing in Shadowclan territory?"

He still stared at me until he realised something "You! You're that kittypet that joined Thunderclan, what are you doing with a collar, seems new too, I thought you gave up at the kittypet life."

Is that what I am known as, 'the kittypet who joined Thunderclan', my claws unsheathed and dug into the ground but then _I_ realised something, why wasn't he attacking me?

"Why aren't you attacking me? Isn't that a rule, I mean we are- _were_ from other clans." I asked with curiosity.

"Well" said the black cat,"you seem friendly enough,no one would dare go into Shadowclan territory without thinking."

The bushes rustled behind the Shadowclan warrior as two other cats went to stand next to him. This was Firehe- _Rusty's cue_ to leave.

"Wait"a white she-cat said, "where are you going?"

Since there was no point telling lies, I blurted "I'm heading back to my twolegs, want me to fetch ya some fish while I'm there just this once?"

They stared at me with confused looks, I just said that Thunderclan and Riverclan are no longer in my favour. Then I said that Thunderclan doesn't respect me, even after everything I have done for the excuse of a clan. The three was speechless and told me to come with them, since I could use a cobweb for my wound on my shoulder, I went with them. We arrived at camp when the leader of Shadowclan climbed out of his den. He asked why I was here but the grey one explained. He looked at me with weird look, I mean he tilted his head with his teeth slightly showing and his ears were curled back. He told me to come to his den and I did, they provided me with a cobweb to my shoulder and I sat down. He asked me about Thunderclan and it's weaknesses. I just said that there is nothing for me to say, then with a rasp voice he said "don't you want revenge on Thunderclan?"

I didn't think about that, he then said that I would be hurt if I left so I stayed. I told him about the dogs and that Bluestar and a few other cats were harmed, some quite seriously. I told him that it was a great chance to attack, but I told him to not hurt the apprentices and kits and possibly queens unless they hurt them but not to kill them. I then threatened that if a kit or apprentice is hurt I will send dogs to kill Shadowclan. He agreed and he let me leave. Wait, what did I just do? I just launched an attack at Thunderclan, but for some reason I don't feel all too bad about it, at least the younger ones won't get hurt.

I left the camp with two cats escorting me, I don't know why though. I jumped over the fence and said goodbye to clan life. I saw a little twoleg crying with two dogs laying sadly down next to her. She looked at me and she was overjoyed. I felt relief when she accepted me back. The parents looked at me with horror and said "You are not leaving this house without at least a dog or two with you!"

I just looked at the , purring as they put me into a box and took me to the cutter and gave me some cat treats. I've never been eaten by a metal monster before, at least I knew that I would come back out.

When I got back I had a bandage on my shoulder and leg. I could still walk, it was there so it wouldn't get infected. The twolegs gave me a fish, four in fact, I took two in my mouth and pawed the door, they removed the cat flap so I couldn't get out. They sighed and opened the door but commanded Ace (the doberman pinscher) to follow me. We went to the Shadowclan Border, where the thunder path was. I waited for the next patrol, but a patrol from Thunderclan appeared, with Bluestar who had a few recent scars.

"There's the traitor!" spat Longstripe.

I just rolled my eyes I left the fish with Ace and I calmly crossed the road, having no fear of it. Then I said "So how's Thunderclan?"

With an irritated voice Bluestar replied "Badly, no thanks to you, it's only us and a few warriors left, the kits and apprentices are in Shadowclan, they killed the elders and a few warriors and may I ask, why are you bringing fish to them?"

"You may" I replied with a posh voice, knowing that it would irritate her even more, "It's a gift for not killing me once I crossed the border and it's going to the kits mind you."

Then Bluestar noticed that I had a bandage and she asked me if anything happened at the cutter. I just answered that they put bandages and fed me painkillers but didn't hurt me in anyway. Then I heard a growl, I looked behind me and I saw Ace growling at a Shadowclan patrol, who had Graystripe. I crossed the road once more and I told Ace that they weren't a threat as he lowered the fish.

"So," one of them said, "I guess you weren't joking that you would kill our clan if we didn't spare the kits and apprentices."

"Take this, give it to the kits, of both clans," I said as I pawed the fish. They nodded at me and took the fish with them back to their camp. The Thunderclan cats just stared at me as I walked back to the streets back to my little twoleg.


End file.
